1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a travel beginning/end adjusting positioning structure for a sewing machine motor drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sewing machine has many reciprocating mechanisms such as needle, cloth delivering gear and shuttle that all move in a reciprocating manner or produce a travel that the reciprocating rotary motion is converted to the reciprocating linear motion. To avoid unwanted loosening after adjustment which can lead to uncertain operation, the conventional sewing machines rarely have an adjustable structure.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention has developed a beginning/end adjusting positioning structure for a travel of a sewing machine motor drive mechanism.